<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【铃町/和登】向你告别 by Sunsie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080230">【铃町/和登】向你告别</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsie/pseuds/Sunsie'>Sunsie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HiGH&amp;LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV), Japanese Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsie/pseuds/Sunsie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>阿登去说服大和加入家村会，使用了一些不平常的手段，最后反被睡服<br/>（这文名字也太矫情了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Machida Keita/Suzuki Nobuyuki, 大和/阿登</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【铃町/和登】向你告别</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>原田登走路从来不发出声音，刚认识时大和吐槽他，你是猫吗？<br/>是吧，他没有回答，却在心里想，要是成为一只猫就好了，轻松一跃跳上墙头，就可以去追像风一样的自由。<br/>这个习惯出狱后也没改，他甚至学会了让自己的呼吸也悄无声息，跟着二阶堂的有些时刻，他希望自己并不在场。<br/>今天也是，也许今天不该来的。<br/>他吩咐手下在山王街停下，步行穿过一条小巷来到大和的车库门口，空气中的汽油味夹杂着洗手液的味道，这说明大和已经结束了工作。他走进去，没有发出任何声音，大和正从椅子上站起来，看到大和手里的合照，原田登后退了半步。<br/>撞到身后的路灯大和才发现他。<br/>“阿登！你回来啦！我正巧要去吃饭我们一起去吧！”大和像昨天无事发生一样的热情，原田登却仿佛车库的空气快要将他烫伤一般，耳根赤红，不敢面对大和的眼神。<br/>于是他摆出一副更加傲慢的姿态，使“说话不看着对方的眼睛”变得顺理成章。<br/>“我今天来，是来看看你们想好了没有，九龙会实力雄厚，不是山王这样的街委会可以抗衡的。”登一边对大和说着冷漠的狠话，一边扯下领带、脱掉外衣，接着是衬衫的扣子，一粒一粒的解开。他又解开皮带，皮带一松开胯骨便挂不住那块布料，皮带扣砸在地上发出清脆的声响。<br/>一声巨响——在大和听来是这样。他看到阿登的衬衫敞开着，衬衫夹却仍兢兢业业地箍在腿上，随着阿登一步一步朝自己走来的动作，牵动衬衫，隐隐约约得以瞥见内里的风光。大和刚想说什么，只见阿登把手臂从袖子里抽出来，衬衫和衬衫夹也从他身上滑落，想说的话便连带着口水一起咽下了。夕阳的光折射进来，比大和先摸到阿登的轮廓，光下的皮肤闪着麦芽糖色的光泽。<br/>大和看了看卷帘门，或许早该花钱装个遥控的，他被一把推进浴室的时候心想。<br/>原田拧开花洒，冷水浇下来，他自己反而发出惊叫，小声的，克制的，大和想去抱他，被推开。<br/>是不是该脱衣服，大和难得聪明一回，也许是因为理智在这里得不出结果，本能是唯一解法。他格外适合这样的情景。因为智力并不出色的原因，爱和守护和战斗的本能，比谁都要强烈。<br/>被冷水浇透的两个人，身体因此升温，现在坦诚相对着，水又渐渐转热了，大和觉得有些发烫，阿登还是像落水的小猫一样轻轻颤抖，他体温向来偏低，仿佛一团小小的火，不拢着就会被风吹灭。大和又伸手去抱他，这次他没有推开，他搂住大和把他压下来亲吻，一个纯粹的，用力的亲吻。唇齿厮磨，大和扶着阿登后背的手跟着水珠滑下来，握住臀瓣，呼吸声交错间，他听见阿登说，跟我走吧。<br/>这个时候还不忘做那帮黑社会的走狗吗！大和掐住阿登的腰把他转过来摁在墙上，他没有反抗，伸手给自己做扩张。尽管如此插入的时候还是痛得他弓起身子，大和扳过他的脸，水在他脸上流淌，睫毛上挂着水珠，嘴角上扬，却像是在流泪。<br/>阿登主动凑过去亲大和，舌尖描摹他的嘴唇，下身是大和在动作，嘴上是他讨好似地去舔大和，摆出一种动物表示臣服的姿态。难得这个笨蛋一言不发，冒着怒气的样子还挺吓人，水流冲刷的力道太大，他睁不开眼，如此也好，不用再被大和的眼神拷问。水声在耳边回响，外面家村会和SWORD就要闹翻天，他们竟然还在做爱，这间浴室简直像惊涛骇浪里的一只小破船。<br/>于是他又说，“我们一起走吧。”<br/>“我才不去家村会，你回来吧，好不好。”大和去追阿登抽离的舌尖。<br/>“不好，我已经彻底抛弃过去了。”<br/>“那你为什么还要来找我？”<br/>水声很大，谁也没听到回答。<br/>大和的眼泪流出眼眶就被水冲走了，他痛苦的神情让阿登感觉这些咸水都掉在自己脸上，在被水包裹的世界里，竟然还能感受到水滴。<br/>“山王或是任何一支SWORD的势力，都斗不过九龙会的，他们根本没有人性！我不想看着你们被这些家伙撕碎分食！”他的声音在颤抖，像是想起来什么画面，这时又显得很可怜，像不安的小猫。<br/>“只要你回来，我们一定能赢的。好吗，我们不怕这些，我只是想要你回来，你忘了我们以前说过要一起守护这片街道吗？”大和从背后抱住阿登，把水调热，因为阿登看起来还是很冷。<br/>你真的相信赤手空拳的又不停在内斗的SWORD能够抵抗九龙会吗。<br/>这笨蛋肯定会说一定能的。<br/>阿登挣开大和的怀抱，转过身来，“少废话，操我。”<br/>这个姿势脚尖够不到地，他只能背靠着墙壁接力，腿盘在大和腰上，大和倒是听话，用力顶弄起来，手掐住他的腰用力得像是怕他逃跑。<br/>阿登配合着抽插的动作扭动腰肢，抓起大和掐在腰上的手，腰间留下青紫的手印。他舔弄大和的手指，像认真地做一个口活，从上，到下，吮吸，舌尖描摹，吞下，吐出，津液沾湿他的嘴唇，软肉在指尖挑逗，大和的指尖都是老茧，此刻却清晰地感受到柔软温暖口腔的包裹，胯下动作更重了几分。<br/>阿登又在笑。大和没有看到，他忙着在阿登身上打上记号，把没见面时漏掉的亲吻都留在他身上。原本是很怕痒的，如今不怕了，轻轻划过他的皮肤，只剩下触感，只有咬下去，咬得痛了，才会有些反应。像一台机器被调低了灵敏度。<br/>他笑得很……艳丽，大和是这么形容的，很美，却不同往日的笑，他被刺痛了。阿登什么时候变成了这样的人，会熟练地给别人口交，会扭动腰肢迎合别人的操弄，会臣服在别人身下浪叫，他对于SWORD别的势力的首领也是这样去谈判的吗，屁股里夹着他们的阴茎？<br/>大和动作粗暴起来，阿登很享受这种粗暴，围墙那边的日子不好过，不过却教会他最有用的一件事，享受痛苦。他爽得发出声音，不仅是因为大和手上粗糙的老茧擦过他的铃口，也因为痛能带给他快感。<br/>大和要射出来的时候想拔出去，阿登夹住他的腰，射进来，给我，我想要。他喘着粗气说。<br/>但他离开的时候甚至没有回头。门口的路灯前天被千晴打篮球砸坏了，没修，于是连拖长的影子也没有留下，他就隐没在黑夜里了。</p><p>“我会安排一个山王的人参与家村会在SWORD做的事。你们自己小心。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>